


Nights in Crema

by embersandturquoise



Series: The Charmie Beginnings [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Timothée Chalamet, Armie helps out, At night in Crema, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charmie, Charmie Fanfiction, Comfort, Desire, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Filming, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Protective Armie Hammer, Rehearsing a scene, Soulmates, Timmy dares to ask, Timmy has issues, Timmy is sweet and needy, What happened off-screen, When in Crema, a tiny bit of angst, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Actions speak volumes...Timothée asks Armie a favour.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“So... I thought we could... rehearse a bit. In private?”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie Beginnings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171703
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. First kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the "Beginnings" - series.  
> I hope you guys like it. There will be two more chapters and then we´ll see...  
> I love writing this series, hope you enjoy it the same way.
> 
> I love to hear from you in the comments. 😘
> 
> 100 % fiction... as always...

Timmy was unbelievably nervous.

He did feel pretty comfortable with the other actors and all the crew... everyone really was caring and lovely around here; so much that he felt like coming home to a family he hadn´t known existed. He had also never had the feeling he lacked anything, yet suddenly everything fit perfectly.

_But..._

“Thinking, kid?”

Armie nudged his shoulder lightly and Timothée felt thunderstruck. He had been so deeply engaged in his thoughts, he hadn´t noticed Armie approaching. He shivered from the touch; as always the sheer proximity of the man was giving him all the feels.

“Uhm yes. I feel... awkward a bit... Nervous... You know,.. expectation´s huge and I really want to get this right. I hope I´ll do Elio justice. In general and particularly. You know... all the intimacy... I´ve never... you know... done these things...”

Timmy blushed and batted his eyelids. Armie grinned, but within one moment Timmy´s usual sunny appearance fell and his face was overshadowed with doubt and anxiety. Armie moved closer a bit and ran a hand through the boy´s smooth locks.

“Oh, I wish I could see what´s inside. Under these pretty curls, behind those beautiful eyes...”

Timmy stared at Armie for a while. His brain was trying to process the words, his heart thudding steadily. It was obvious how Armie liked to call him that; _“pretty”... “beautiful”_ and whenever he heard the words, Timmy´s heart grew and he felt like ice in the sunshine, ready to melt on the spot, favourably into Armie´s arms, and he was sure he had never felt anything the like before. With Armie he was literally ready to let himself be devoured whole.

“Ah... what?... Err...?”

“You worry too much, Tim. You are awesome. You´ll nail this, you´ll shine in every single scene, I know it. If I´ve ever been sure about anything it is this, and I promise you.... I promise you people will love you. Everyone will love you. Just wait and see.”

Timmy shrugged and a smile tugged at his lips. He felt his insides glow by Armie´s passionate speech.

“Wow, Armie that´s...”

He was lost of words. Armie was constantly praising him, since day one here and he still felt overwhelmed with every single word. Maybe it was because they resonated with his deepest core and he longed for Armie to be proud of him, to like him... to...

He swallowed thickly, feeling the weight of Armie´s body against him.

“There´s just... Just, right now... I´m thinking about... I was... you know... about our scenes... I mean...”

He made a gesture, trying to attempt a snuggling move around himself, then pointed down to their groins and rolled his eyes. It was hilarious, but in an adorable way.

“I´ve not, and I mean like never, never touched any guy before. Not even for a movie or on stage. There was never... it just didn´t happen. Not that I complain... I mean no, wait... that sounds wrong. I do like guys, I´ve just never... o god this is embarrassing. Pfff... I´m just so glad it´s you. I feel...”

_\- ... nervous, excited, aroused, confused... –_

“... so so comfortable with you. Armie... Just... I want this to be good, to do it right... to delve into their intimacy... I mean...”

He stopped, his confusion now fully on display.

“So...?”

Armie´s eyes widened with curiosity. Inside his chest his heart was flattering and he felt a strange tingle down in his stomach. Seeing his young co-star beating around the bush, trying to shout out the words he wanted to say was sweet, enticing yet and it added to the feelings he was carrying around for some days already. In fact, he had been waiting for the day they would start shooting theses exact scenes. He couldn´t wait to touch his lips to Timmy´s, he was yearning to feel him close, to move his hands all over his smooth skin and he fully understood the anxiety of the boy.

He himself had done movie kisses, kisses with guys also, but something like this hadn´t been on his professional neither private agenda before. He had – to call it the least – a lot of respect towards how they would handle the sheer intimacy that was written for Oliver and Elio. Yet, he could not have wished for anyone else to play his counterpart. Timmy was perfect in every possible way and Armie had spent hours already debating with himself how he was confused about the urge his body seemed to have established for Timmy. There hadn´t been a night where he had not given in and lost himself in vivid pictures of green eyes staring at him in delight.

Timmy cleared his throat.

“So... I thought, we could... rehearse a bit? In private....?”

He felt his cheeks flush; heat was crawling all over him, surely his eyes would give him away; he always wore his heart on his sleeve and if not from his words, Armie would surely get from his gaze that he wasn´t exactly about rehearsing...

These strange feelings were living inside him for some while now. The very moment Armie appeared on set, Timmy had immediately felt a connection with the handsome stranger. There was a jolt of electricity at their first handshake and Timmy could recall every warm feeling that his body had saved to torture him onto the depth of his dreams.

They had spent every day together, every minute literally; Timmy had shown Armie around, they had talked and laughed, shared drinks and playlists, they were starting to know each other inside out and he always felt a joyful prickle whenever Armie was near.

He had fantasized about being... _closer... touching the other... kissing him..._ And that had not happened before. Not with a guy. Although he wasn´t in any way confused about the fact that Armie was a male in particular, for Timmy it was the random luck of the universe to have found the one person that seemed to match him perfectly. He internally thanked his parents and their liberal upbringing that he didn´t have to deal with the confusion of needing to put a label to it, additional to the overwhelming emotions for any person at all.

The idea of getting this close to Armie was scaring him as much as it was arousing him to bits. And maybe the arousing part was even more scary, because how would he stick to being professional when yet the ideas made him hard.

Armie took a long minute, staring at Timmy, frowning at first, then his features significantly softened and he hoped his insides would calm down. He hoped his sigh and the sparks in his eyes wouldn´t give him away, he didn´t want to scare Timmy off. Finally he simply said “Yes.”

* * *

And so they were sitting opposite each other on the couch in Armie´s cosy loft (which was right above the spot where they had filmed the “drinks and questions after first riding into Crema”-scene). They had joined the rest of the crew after wrapping the day at an extensive dinner; full swing with Lambrusco and fish, mussles and pasta, dessert... everything.

Timmy might have drunken a tiny bit too much and he already felt lightheaded when they walked back in the dark; he almost tried to grab Armie´s hand and playfully danced some steps around the elder guy, making Armie laugh and smile – they so enjoyed being with each other and everything felt easy and good and right just now.

* * *

The longer the day had dragged on, the more Timmy had thought about the forthcoming evening. About what was about to happen... About what could happen... About what he wanted to happen...

And he didn´t know exactly. He had kind of visions playing out in his mind, blurry pictures of Armie and him half-naked, exploring each other´s skin, ravishing each other´s lips... He had no idea in fact how far he would want to go, if it was just about kissing or even more. What would Armie allow him to do? Would Armie be comfortable with his needs? Would they...

The thought alone made his cock twitch and he had been more than just half-hard at various inappropriate times along the shooting itinerary. He had excused himself and had wandered off, tried to will down his erection, but in the end he had given in and went for a shower in between takes, stroking himself hard and quick under the hot spray and he had been grateful for the water splashing around him, silencing the cries he let out when he came, Armie´s name on his lips, the blue-in-blue eyes staring at him in his mind. He looked down at the mess he had left, muttered some “Fuck” and then observed how it spiralled down the drain.

* * *

“So...”

Armie looked at him in a mixture of provocation and embarrassment. Or was it Timmy´s own embarrassment mirrored in Armie´s features? Maybe, but Timmy had a slight idea he wasn´t the only one in this room being more than just professionally interested in the intimate relationship of their characters.

“How do you want to do this?”

Timmy´s eyebrows shot up.

“Uhm...”

He shrugged and for a second he felt panic well up.

“I... I don´t really know... maybe start with the kissing?”

He was flushed all over, and he knew. He could tell from the hot feeling that was spreading from his chest to his limbs and back again. Armie´s look lingered on him... held his gaze... explored him... Timmy shivered under the intensity with which Armie let his eyes feed on him. His breath started to double up when Armie edged closer and reached out his hands to palm Timmy´s cheeks.

He let his fingers be messengers, observing intently Timmy´s reaction when he trailed his thumbs down to the edges of Timmy´s mouth, brushed them slowly over his moist lips, following his cupid´s bow, as if he was landscaping the features of the boy´s face. The soft determined fingers travelled forth and back on Timmy´s plush soft lips, already advancing the question that followed.

“Can I kiss you, Timmy?”

Timmy swallowed hard and nodded slowly, fully aware of the desire in Armie´s eyes and he felt the heat working its way further down. He felt wanted and desired and the feeling was mutual and that made him bolder in seconds.

He bowed forward a bit and whispered:

“Yes please...”

This wasn´t a rehearsal, had never been. This was Timmy and Armie, exploring their newly discovered desires, playing soft along each others´ strings, tuning their instruments to the soft ask of another human, wanting... _this_.

Timmy´s eyes fluttered close and he let himself fall into the sensation.

He waited.

The air was thick with energy. He could feel his light body hair stand upright in all places, like he had been charged with some kind of electricity which was now passing between them. It was getting warmer as Armie´s big hands pulled his face just the tiniest bit closer to his own, slowly wandering his palms from his cheeks to his jaw, one thumb on his left earlobe now, the other outlining the shape of his chin.

Timmy couldn´t hold back any longer. He nearly shot up from his kneeling position to flush his body close against Armie´s solid figure, his hands immediately splaying around the shoulders of the taller man, grabbing his tee, fisting the fabric as he used it to pull Armie closer to him – and finally, finally in the sweetest attempt of touch... their breathing exchanging between their open mouths... their lips met.

_Timmy´s lips feel soft and full._

_I can feel the heat radiating from out of his mouth and all his body._

_He smells of strawberries and chocolate, chicken roast and champagne._

_Oh fuck, I want to taste him._

_Does he want that?_

_Will he let me kiss him like this?_

Armie felt his groin react to Timmy´s body to the sensation of Timmy´s lips moving in tune with his. It seemed as if the world hat shut down around them. He did not hear a thing but Timmy´s breath and the sound of their lips exploring each other. Sweet hums of appreciation filled the air and he dared to dip his tongue out, cautiously, waiting for Timmy to respond.

A moment of hesitation passed between them.

_“Do it.”_

thought Timmy. He sensed Armie´s tongue at his lower lip, waiting.

_“Fuck, do it already...”_

His mind was whirling and his body was tense with arousal.

He opened up his lips and let Armie in.

“Oh...”

A sound uttered in sweet surprise escaped Timmy´s throat because this was nothing he had expected. He had fantasized, he had even dreamed about it some night ago. But this was in no way comparable to anything he had ever felt before.

Their tongues intertwining, two hot muscles licking inside and pushing, pulling back, dipping in again... searching, finding, dancing, fighting... feeling and tasting each other in all possible ways...

More heat flooded his body and his cock started to swell in no time against the hard fabric of his jeans. Armie laughed lowly into his mouth and pulled him closer, until there was no air left between their bodies and _he must feel it, he must... oh..._

“Do you want to keep going, Timmy?”

He nodded furiously.

_Yes please... let there be more. More kisses... more friction... more touching..._

He didn´t know what exactly to do and for now the kissing was enough... maybe too much already... but then again not.

“Yes please... kiss me more, Armie.”

“Okay, just some seconds more. Then we´ll stop.”

“Mmh... okay...”

They continued exploring each others´ mouths and soon the kissing got messy; all teeth and tongue, lips smacking against lips, more licking, more moaning...

Timmy felt they must have been doing this for hours already. He was rock hard and he needed release so badly. He wouldn´t even care if he shot into his pants just like this. He could also do with some help, but this felt so good already.

_Could he come like this? From kissing and pressing himself against Armie?_

_Maybe he could just slide his hand down and do it?_

_Oh fuck, the idea of Armie watching him..._

Timmy panted.

“Hey... it´s okay. We can stop this at any time, okay? You just say one word, Timmy.”

Not that Armie wanted this to stop. He rather wanted it to last forever. He even wanted to do more. Timmy had gone soft in his arms, giving in completely, enjoying their kissing obviously as much as he himself did – according to the throbbing bulge that was pressing into his thigh. Armie felt the same, he was hard and he had tried to hold this part of his body away, attempting not to overwhelm Timmy with his reaction, but it seemed impossible. He was hard and he wanted to touch Timmy. He wanted to explore every inch of him, learn all there was to know and give him all he needed...

_Armie wanted. So. Much. More._

But he also wanted to be good. He knew Timmy had zero experience. And maybe they were both a bit drunk. He didn´t want to take advantage of the situation and – worst case – have Timmy regret what they were doing. He knew he would not be able to deal with that. They should take this slow and he needed to be sure, it was exactly what Timmy wanted.

This was some new level and it had nothing to do with Elio and Oliver anymore; this was them making out, them falling... falling... and there was no ground to be reached.

“No... Don´t... Don´t stop. I wanna do this, Armie. I really want. Please... I want this.”

That said, Timmy´s kisses grew hungry; he pressed Armie down with surprising strength, a force Armie had never expected to find in the lanky boy. Timmy literally crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips tightly, pressing their erections together in exact the right place and he bit his lip when he bowed down, breathing hard.

“Armie...”

“Fuck... Tim...”

“There´s absolutely no way stopping this now...”

_Well okay_ , thought Armie and closed his eyes.


	2. Tell me what you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie rehearsing.  
> It was their little hideaway, the mere hours of the evening when they met up in either Armie´s or Timmy´s flat to work on their scenes.
> 
> “There´s absolutely no stopping from this anymore...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here comes the more steamy part.  
> The boys get very much closer.
> 
> 100 % fiction as always.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I´m enjoying your comments. :*

After that one night many more had followed. At first it had only been kisses, but quickly they established a deep trust towards each other, exploring more and more unfulfilled desires, which at least one of them hadn´t been aware of existed.

It was their little hideaway; whether Armie´s or Timmy´s apartment didn´t matter - they met after the day had been wrapped, in the mere hours of the evening to further indulge into the script. Everyone knew they were working on their scenes and everyone approved of it.

* * *

“Wait... wait... no more wine, young man. I want you to be sober for this...”

Timmy giggled, when Armie took the glass out of his hand but he did not protest.

“I mean it, Timmy and I´m gonna repeat that again and again: We will only do what you like. You know... I´ll do anything for you.”

His eyes burnt love into Timmy´s heart and the emotions Timmy read in the sapphire globes sent shivers down his spine.

_Did that mean...?_

They had followed the script closely, at least they had attempted... but most nights they had clearly overdone it in terms of smooching and taking time, deepening their kisses... hands that went to places on the other´s body, wandering forth and back and in circles of tenderness, teasing endlessly, exploring every inch of new terrain...

Up to now they had never crossed the line south their navels though. Timmy had been very content with Armie´s hands on his hips and tummy, Armie´s fingers that circled his nipples until they stood erect, arms that pulled him into a tight embrace, lips that travelled over his, Armie´s tongue dancing over his jaw, down to his earlobe just to discover a very sensitive spot Timmy liked to be sucked at...

And so had Armie, as soon as Timmy learnt to interpret the elder one´s looks as inviting and felt encouraged enough to explore not just Armie´s lips, but also his chin, his throat, his shoulders... With soft little pecks at first which then grew into cautious bites and licks, his tongue dancing around Armie´s nipples, feeling them harden into his mouth while his hands caressed the back of the other man, counting each and every muscle, letting his lean fingers travel into every dip and soft curve, painting the more solid parts of Armie´s torso, grabbing into his chest-hair...

All accompanied by low moans and hums of appreciation.

“So good... so very good...”

Timmy started to babble. He always did at one point and it made Armie hiss, because he knew exactly what that meant. The boy went slack in his arms the more they caressed and he gave himself into the pleasure of being touched so effortlessly; it was as if every single part of Timmy filled every single part of himself and the closeness of his lanky body almost became too much. Armie had to bring up all his willpower to not just take this a step further.

“Armie...”

Timmy winced and suddenly broke the spell of kissing.

The view of him, all tangled messy locks, lips shiny and swollen from kissing and licking and biting, his cheeks flushed down to his throat, pupils dilated... – the signs his body was communicating were unmistakenly those of arousal.

“Hm?”

“I... think... I think I have a problem...”

Timmy let his fingers draw circles on Armie´s chest, while looking at him cautiously from under his eyebrows. Armie heaved a big sigh. He was hoping he hadn´t messed the younger one up.

“What problem? Speak, Timmy. You know you can tell me everything.”

He had an idea what Tim might be about, but doubt nagged at him. Timmy clearly was concerned and Armie felt his heart drop.

_Don´t let this be it... Please... don´t... don´t let this end..._

Armie´s feelings for Timmy had grown stronger with every passing day and since they were now spending literally every minute together, from wake till sleep... on and off-set... – he could no longer deny that he had inevitably fallen in love with the younger man.

_Could this feeling be mutual?_

Sometimes he was almost sure. The way Timmy searched for his proximity _(as in standing on his feet, holding on for dear life when he could easily just have walked over and stand in the shadows under a tree...)_ , the way Timmy´s eyes locked with his, the smiles being exchanged, the way Timmy´s eyes were always on him when Armie checked – Armie truly hoped he was not making this up. He felt like a lovesick schoolboy ever since he had arrived. How could that have happened? Timmy had done nothing in particular, he was just there – he had found him and love had taken over every corner of his heart.

Timmy breathed out slowly, his hands playing with the bracelets on opposite wrists. Then he uttered the words, barely a whisper.

“I´m hard, Armie.”

Armie gasped and the world tumbled.

He had known, surely had he known, he had felt it. On their very first evening already. Their groins had touched constantly. So why was that a problem now? And why did it turn him on so much, now that Timmy had spoken it aloud? He wasn´t blind, it wasn´t as if he had stared but surely he had noticed the growing bulge in Timmy´s jeans and it had only added to his own arousal.

Sparks fired through his body and his cock filled at the sensation.

_But still... why was it a problem for Timmy? Why did Timmy have that look of concern on his face? Was it concern though? Or was it something else?_

Armie swallowed thickly and bowed very close to Timmy, tugging a single strand behind his ears tenderly before he quietly breathed his answer against Timmy´s skin.

“I know Timmy. So am I...”

“... nnnggg...”

Timmy escaped an unearthly sound that went directly into Armie´s groin.

“So... is that what they mean with “your mind knows you´re acting but your body not”?”

His eyes were huge emerald orbs, pointing at Armie who right now seemed to be the only person in this universe. It was one of those moments, in which Armie thought his heart would explode. The embarrassment, the truth and the trust Timmy offered him so freely let his chest overflow with love for the young man.

He cleared his throat, looking intently at Timmy for some long seconds.

“Is this what you think, Timmy? Are you acting?”

He held his breath and closed his eyes for a second, fearing the possibilities. But Timmy shook his head, the answer came in quiet yet Armie understood each and every word.

“No Armie... I´m not acting.”

Relief spread through Armie´s body. He felt lighter immediately.

_Maybe they would just need to talk about it. Or maybe... there was more...?_

He shivered at the anticipation.

_Maybe... maybe Tim did feel the same...?_

“So where is the problem?”

“Not a problem actually. Just...”

Timmy reached out his hand and let his fingertips hook under the waistband of Armie´s trainers.

“It´s just... I want more...”

Armie panted and a sound filled the room he had never heard before. His eyes fluttered close by the sensation of Timmy´s delicate fingers brushing over the hot skin of his tummy... so slowly... excruciating slowly... nearing the tip of his hard cock.

He breathed the air out and grabbed Timmy´s waist, hard. The boy squirmed in pleasure.

“So is that a yes? Can I touch you, Armie?”

“Yes... Timmy. Please...”

And he let his eyes follow in awe how Timmy added his other hand to gently trail it over the outlines of his erection, from top to base, enclosing it around Armie´s balls through the fabric.

“Is that good? I´ve never... you know, with another guy. Fuck... you feel so good, Armie... You´re...”

He stopped and Armie was grateful he didn´t speak further. He stared blankly into Timmy´s eyes, already losing himself in the beauty of Timmy´s arousal that was painting into all his features, unbelieving that this really was happening.

“You know this is nowhere in the script, Timmy. We really don´t need... Oh god, Tim...”

Armie threw his head back when Timmy slipped his one hand into his briefs and stroked down, experimentally but his grip around him was firm and tight and stimulating the right places in the right way.

“Fuck... yes, it´s good.”

Denial was no option. It hadn´t been before either, but now it was clear: Timmy wanted this as much as he himself.

“Timmy...”

he moaned, his breath already hitching.

“Yes?”

The boy looked up. He was so emerged in what he was doing, the pleasure so readable on his face, indulging in how he made Armie feel so good. So effortlessly... like everything he did, he just did it so effortlessly, thought Armie and his cock twitched into Timmy´s hand.

He opened his eyes again and stared at Timmy.

He wanted more, too. He brought his mouth to Timmy´s, sucking Timmy´s lower lip into his mouth, pulling him closer.

His voice was hoarse and low when he finally got the words out.

“Show me what you like, Tim.”

Now it was Timmy´s turn to gasp. He looked down at his crotch, where his erection was straining painfully against the fabric of his pants.

“Like in...?”

Armie´s lips at his neck, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin there, letting out a growl that set fire to Timmy´s core...

“Like in... can I see you?”

_Oooooh fuck..._

Timmy nearly blacked out.

His hands started to tremble the second he retracted from Armie and brought them down to his fly. He fumbled nervously, nearly ripped off one button in excitement and when he had reached the last one, he looked up, held his breath and slowly took himself out.

Armie bit his lower lip very hard, his grip on Timmy´s hip increasing.

“Beautiful...”

He couldn´t contain himself any longer. He had known, Timmy was beautiful in all places and his cock was no exception. Pointing straight up, soft with strong veins, pulsing in anticipation... He shot forward and pulled Timmy into a rough kiss, messy and deep, his tongue licking into Timmy´s mouth wherever he could reach, his heart racing, his own cock throbbing in his pants.

“Tim... Tim...”

They moaned into each others´ mouth and Armie could swear Timmy was shaking. He was on the verge already, he could clearly feel it. All the time their longing had been build and now... _finally... finally..._

“Timmy... show me how you like it. Touch yourself...”

“Oh fuck...”

Timmy groaned.

_This was so fucking hot._

_Armie wanted to watch him._

He had dreamt of it. He had hoped Armie would be that kind of clear lover, taking control, talking about what he wanted and liked. They had in fact talked a bit about their preferences; it had been inevitable for the sake of the movie. And it had lead to fantasies. Very vivid fantasies...

He also knew that Armie had fed on him during the shot of the trunk-scene. To be fair, it had been his intention and his alone to have had Armie on set, seeing that; to tease him, to see if Armie desired him as well...

_And yes, he did._

“Fuckkkk...”

Timmy´s mouth fell open as he enwrapped his cock, squeezing just lightly before he began to stroke down his full length. A very low sound escaped from somewhere deep inside of him. It felt good. Usually when he stroked himself, he made up some kind of hot scenario in his mind but during the last weeks it had always been a blurry version of a certain tall blonde figure above him, staring at him when he jerked off.

He locked eyes with Armie and started to move his hand. Slowly, gently at first but he knew he wouldn´t last very long. He was leaking already and he swiped his thumb through the slit, using a considerable amount of pre-cum on the way down, tightening his grip. He felt his balls tingle and fell into a faster rhythm.

_Those delicate fingers moving along his length, stopping at the base, squeezing, moving up again, swirling a fist around his head, gripping tighter... and again..._

Armie´s head was void but for one word – _“Tim”_ – and he kept chanting it like a silent mantra, watching the beautiful young man pleasure himself, never restraining from his look, clearly feeding on the way Armie fed on him. Armie was right about to join him, he wanted to slip a hand into his own pants and jerk off violently. The sight of Tim was just too much.

Tim panted and cried out and suddenly stopped himself. It seemed to take him a real effort, his whole body was shaking, the muscles on his stomach tightening already and he bit his lower lip so hard, that Armie feared he would spill blood any second.

“I´m gonna... I´m very close already.”

“Oh Tim...”

Armie softened his grip and moved closer. They were both on their knees, their bodies touching in various places, Timmy´s hands now nervously plucking at the fabric of his tee. Armie touched his forehead to Timmy´s and kissed him gently.

“Do you want to come, Tim?”

“Yes... yes...”

Timmy was breathless and Armie had to admit he was even more beautiful in this state of complete ecstasy. He kissed him once more, granting him time to calm down a bit and trying to process his own needs.

_Oh, how he wanted to come like this._

_Watching Timmy and just letting go._

He was almost sure he could come untouched and he felt embarrassed, how that tiny boy seemed to hold so much power over him; leaving him helpless and horny like a schoolboy, ready to shoot his load into his pants.

“I´m also close, Tim. Do you want me...?”

_O God, he was not about to offer a hand... Jesus fuck, but yes; it was exactly what Armie wanted to do. Touch Timmy, make him come, have his release all over his hand, feel him..._

Armie needed to breathe deeply several times and that was when Timmy sat up straight and with a raspy voice asked the one thing Armie had never expected.

“Would you suck me, Armie?”

“Oh shit... Tim...”

“You mustn´t. I just...”

“No please, I want... Please... yes, Tim... I just thought... oh my god, yes. Fuck...”

Their lips crashed together and entangled in a heated pull of tongues and limbs, their bodies choosing to live on their own, finding ways to get closer, cocks rubbing against each other before Timmy let out an unbearable needy sound and Armie let go of his lips.

“Now Armie... please...”

Timmy bent back on his heels, his body held up on his elbows, his head falling against the back of the couch, his cock begging to be worshipped. He was a picture of pleasure and temptation and Armie knew he wouldn´t last long, not with how he was leaking, his tip an angry red and all he could do was gasp at the devotion of the younger guy, that set on fire his heart and soul.

The thought of Armie taking him into his mouth had Timmy almost tipped over the edge, and he had tried to keep the first waves of his nearing peak at base but when Armie bowed down and he felt the warmth of his lips and tongue on him, he couldn´t do anything against.

He already started to spasm when Armie touched his mouth to the wet tip, for the first time tasting Timmy´s flavour and savouring all of it, dipping his tongue into the slit, eliciting more of the salty fluid, slowly taking him deeper, licking down completely, just barely touching his tongue to Timmy´s tight drawn balls, before he went up and closed his lips around him again and sank down on him – once, twice... Timmy´s hands shot into Armie´s hair, pulled... pulled... – _oh shit, he was so in for the pulling and Timmy knew_ – and that did it for Timmy.

He cried out and pushed himself deeper into Armie´s mouth, hot streaks of cum exploding down Armie´s throat. Armie took all of it, licking Timmy thoroughly around, taking his free hand to pump Timmy throughout the waves of his orgasm while he had the other around himself, working feverishly up and down until he followed just seconds after, growling and cursing when he came all over his hand.

“Fuck... fuck... o god, Armie... oh shit, I´m so sorry... I didn´t ask... Sorry... I shouldn´t have...”

Timmy looked at him, an adorable mess of hair and sweat, breath and blush but Armie smiled at him warmly.

“It´s okay, Tim. I loved it. I love all of you...”

Time passed and time stood still.

They were just two hearts, two bodies, two souls; floating somewhere in this huge universe – a universe that was infinite and still they had managed to find each other. To have met, like this – it was the random luck of the universe, and nothing else.

Slowly, very slowly it dawned on Timmy what Armie had just said.

He raised his head and gazed at the other man, looked for signs of approval in those deep-blue eyes.

“You... you love me?”

He started to shake again. Armie sat beside him and nodded, a flash of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Does that mean... Armie... Does it...?”

Timmy was lost of words. The possibility that this was not just some sort of fling, or experimentation or... That this really was...

Armie took his face into his big warm hands and kissed his forehead, his temples, his eyes, his nose... and Timmy felt tears well up inside him.

“Yes. I love you, Timothée.”

“And I love you, Armie...”

Armie sighed. And then he smiled. He swallowed and he breathed.

He shook his head. He laughed.

_It was true. All was true._

_Timmy loved him._

_And he loved Timmy._

* * *

“I guess it´s okay if I stay the night then?”

asked Timmy sometime later and Armie happily agreed.

“Absolutely. There´s nothing more I´d love than to wake up with you.”

They stared at each other, still unbelieving and then they melted into a deep loving kiss, sinking down against the pillows, enjoying the weight of the other body against their own, only stopping when one of them finally needed to use the bathroom.

“Shower would also be nice...”

teased Timmy and gave Armie a naughty wink.

Armie shook his head in disbelief – the boy was impossible.


End file.
